Harry Potter and the Wizard's Debt
by hpfan1001
Summary: I wrote this a while back and I took it down because it wasn't really popular. so I'm putting it back.Its out of date though so don't flame me for it.


Harry Potter and the Wizard's Debt. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all J.K. Rowlings, and I am just trying to abide my time while waiting for her next stories to come out.

All was quiet in the neighborhood of Little Whining, Surry on that late summer's night. Not one thing was out place to disturb this seemingly normal little town except one extraordinary boy found in the smallest bedroom of 4 Pivet Drive. You see, this boy with unruly brown hair and deep green eyes hidden behind wrimhorn glasses was a wizard by the name of Harry Potter. He lay awake wrapped in sweat clothes that were too big for him and breathing heavily from a reoccurring nightmare that he's been having all summer about his godfather, Sirius, falling into an archway known as "The Veil" in the Department of Mysteries. The scene played through his mind like a movie as he recalled rushing to the Department with his friends and then finding it was a trap where Voldemort and death eaters were trying to get a hold of a prophecy. Many people came from the Order to help fight the death eaters, but his friends got hurt, and he remembered seeing Sirius battle with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and he got hit in the chest with a curse and fell gracefully through air and disappeared behind the veil. It was as if time had stopped at that moment, and Harry tried to get to Sirius, but Remus Lupin had struggled to hold him back.

As Harry wiped his tear stained face, he glared out his window into the starless night recalling his last meeting in Dumbledore's office where he raged over everything that had built up inside of him over the past year. All the anger, all the frustrations from that Umbridge woman, and lessons from Snape, everything that had been kept from him, all of it seemed to intensify as he threw things and broke things in the Headmaster's office. During that time, he also heard the prophecy that was destroyed in the Department of Mysteries that he was to either kill the most feared wizard of all time or be murdered by him. All the memories flooded his mind, and a new wave of bitter tears began to roll down his face.

He walked over aimlessly to his bed and began stroking Hedwig's feathers. She cooed soothingly and nipped him on his finger affectionately. He let out a heavy sigh and drifted off into another trouble sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning with his scar slightly burning. He wondered what why it was hurting, but before he could think on it any longer, several owls were impatiently pecking at the window. Harry heaved himself off his bed and slowly trudged over to open the window. One of the owls ruffed up its feathers importantly, dropped the letter it was carrying, and quickly left. There was a small owl that was hooting noisily and zooming around Harry's head while the others waited patiently on his bed to be relieved of their letters. Harry held out his hand and quickly grabbed hold of the small menacing owl before it could disturb any of the Dursley's.

The Dursley's had taken Lupin and Mad Eye Moody's threats pretty seriously and had forced Harry to write them so they wouldn't have those freaks show up in their house. Other than that, the Dursley's pretty much ignored Harry which was fine with him, but they made him stay in his room and out of sight so he couldn't attract anything else to cause their poor Duddykins any trouble. Harry let out an aggravated sigh; he was tired of being cooped up in his room all day. He needed to go out and to clear his head.

He pushed the thought out of his head as an owl hooted irritably. Harry untied the letters from the owls, gave them some of Hedwig's water before they flew off. Harry stared blankly at the two owls that remained and refused to move. One of them pecked sharply at Harry's hand and let out a low screech. Harry sighed. He figured they must have been waiting for a response from him.

He looked down at the pile of letters on his bed and picked up the one he knew to be from Ron.

Harry,  
Hey Mate. It's been kinda quiet over here right now. Mums been keeping me and Ginny busy with cleaning. We're going to –ya know- later for more cleaning. I expect we'll get to see ya soon, don't let the muggles get ya down. Fred and George have been busy inventing things for their joke shop. They're real hush hush about it but they tried to get me and Ginny to try some things. Ginny couldn't feel anything for almost an hour even when she put her hand on a hot stove. Gave Mum a bit of a scare and she about killed Fred and George. But they shrugged it off. They're still mad about not being let into the order. By the way, did you get your owls yet? I got mine this morning. I got 5 ½ owls with an 'O' in Care of Magical Creatures and DADA thanks to you, Mate. Hermione wrote and said she got all 'O' of course. She's on holiday in Rome with her family, but she'll be back before the end of July. Got something to tell ya that we figured out with the improvements Fred and George made on their extendable ears. Can't tell ya here though. I'll find out about having you come over here soon. Hang in there.  
Ron

Harry sighed as he tossed the letter with all the other ones he had received from the Weasleys' and the Order and even Dobby. Most of them were along the same lines of 'I hope you're OK' 'Let us know if the Dursley's are treating you bad.' None of them said anything about what was going on in the wizarding world or what Voldemort was doing, but then again, a part of it didn't seem to matter, he wasn't even sure if wanted to know. After all, it had cost him his parents, and Cedric Diggory, and now the closest thing he had to a father was gone. Sirius… An overwhelming amount of guilt filled his thoughts.  
"It's all my fault," he thought to himself. "If I hadn't 'played the hero'…if I had tried harder to learn occulemency. If I was stronger…If I…"

Another thought entered his mind about what could have happened to his friends when they ventured to the Department of Mysteries.

Another owl suddenly flew into his room, dropped a letter at his side and took off again as quickly as it had come. His mind was brought back to the pile of letters in front of him. He looked down at the new letter and saw that it had the Hogwarts crest stamped on it. He new those were probably his owl results, but he didn't care. He took the remaining letters and stuffed them into his trunk and decided to go downstairs for breakfast.


End file.
